garoufandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Connaissance des Esprits
Connaissance des esprits 1: * Vous savez qu'il existe des êtres éthérés qui vivent dans l'Umbra et les royaumes astraux que l'on nomme Esprit et qu'il sont différent de ce qu'on nomme fantôme. * Vous savez que les Esprits représentent chacun un aspect ou un concept (comme une émotion, un élément, un lieu, un type d'animal ou de plante, une pensée ou un concept abstrait.) * Vous savez que les Esprits ne s'expriment pas dans un language humain. Vous savez aussi que même en parvenant à circonvenir ce probleme, les esprits ne s'expriment pas en terme très humain, ce qui peut fortement compliquer la communication, voir la rendre totalement abscond. * Vous savez que les Esprits possèdent une grande variété de pouvoirs dont ils peuvent faire usage dans l'umbra et/ou dans le monde matériel. * Vous avez entendu parlé d'Esprits qui possèdent les gens, qui modifient le fonctionnement d'un objet, qui prennent le contôle de son élément (ex un esprit d'eau modifiant brièvment le comportement des vagues) voir qui attaquent physiquement les vivants, et occasionnelement se manifestent sous une forme matérielle et pénétrer dans le monde physique. * Vous savez qu'un bon théurge peut soit négocier avec les esprits, soit les forcer à exécuter des faveurs ou obtenir des informations. Vous savez qu'un Khimnaghe est un cadeau ou un service que l'on offre à l'esprit en change de ces faveurs. * Vous savez qu'un esprit forcé à servir n'est pas un bon investissement à long terme * Vous savez que les Esprits ont souvent des tabous qu'ils ne veulent pas briser. (ex: un esprit de paix, ne veut pas commettre d'acte violent) Connaissance des esprits 2: * Vous savez que les Esprits respectent universellement leurs tabous, s'ils les brisent, même involontairement, ils tombent en dormance. * Vous savez que les Esprits se divisent en deux camps séparés : Ceux qui sont abstrait qui représente des idées, des concepts et * vous savez que les espirts peuvent être blessé physiquement, banni et même détruit (dans de rare cas) si onle combat dans leur plan d'existance ou s'ils se sont matérialisé sur le royaume physique ou s'ils sont entièrement dévorés. * Vous savez que les esprit possèdent leur propre hiérarchie complexe, même si vous ne la comprenez pas du tout. * Vous connaissez les Khiminaghe et offrendes appropriés de quelques esprits de votre spécialité. * Vous savez que tous les esprits ont un nom véritable et que quiconque connait ce Vrai Nom peut invoquer l'esprit, le lier et le contôler. * Vous avez entendu dire que des esprits peuvent posséder des gens durant de longue période, et que ces gens sont physiquement et mentalement changé par cette expérience. Cela reste peu courant, les possession spirituelle ne durent généralement pas plus d'un jour. * ' '' '' * You can generally divide spirits into two separate camps: those more abstract ones that tend to stand for ideas, concepts and theological personae (thought of as demons, angels, gods, or platonic forms) and those who stand for primal analogs to natural phenomena, animals, elements, and material objects (thought of as elementals, naturae or totems). * You know that spirits are comprised of, powered by, and feed off of a metaphysical material known as "essence", and that spirits (depending on their strength, affinity and temperament) can gain "essence" in a variety of ways, including immersing themselves in principle they represent, receiving a physical offering, going into a dormant sleep-like state (occasionally called "slumber"), or consuming another spirit. Connaissance des esprits 3: * You know that spirits of abstract and platonic concepts inhabit a plane of "thought" (the Astral Plane) whereas primal spirits of natural things inhabit a separate plane of "being" (The Middle Umbra) and that they differ much in behavior. You know that astral spirits respond better to highly structured hermetic summoning, rituals and invocations, whereas umbral spirits respond better to spontaneous offerings, dances, sacrifices and chants. * You know that new spirits come into existence each time a new thought, idea, or thing is birthed, shaped from the endless substance of their umbra. You know that there are an infinite number of spirits. * You know the appropriate chiminage and offerings for a several spirits within your field of specialty, and the True Names of one or two vaguely useful entities. * You know that when a spirit (especially an Astral one) is summoned for magical purposes, they often either must materialize physically, of if they are unable to do so, have a body or vessel of some sort prepared for them to inhabit. You know that spiritually posessed objects and people tend to warp to meet the affinity of the spirit, and that * You have heard that spiritual possession of persons and even objects can cause the host to bend toward the affinity of the spirit in strange and varied ways. (People possesed by fire spirits may seem full of energy and have an abnormal body temperature. People possessed by peace spirits may lose their ability to feel rage.) You know that sometimes the effects of long term possession can even cause the human body to reshape itself in seemingly alien ways over time. * You know that the mightiest of spirits are referred to as the Aeons (or occasionally Incarnae), and that these roughly equate to Gods or Godesses and tend to represent far reaching universal concepts such as the Sun, the Sky, Love, War etc.... You further know that they are served by a series of minions and courtiers who take on the duties pertaining to specific aspects of the Aeons. * You know that spirits technically possess little in the way of free will, although they can seem to have very complex personalities which would make them seem to. As such, there is no such thing as an "evil" spirit. * You know that spirits will almost universally partake of whatever desired offering a supplicant gives them until they are cut off from it, and that if left to it's own devices a spirit will not stop partaking. You can imagine why this fact might be particularly useful to remember when it comes to such things as blood offerings. Connaissance des esprits :4 *Vous avez entendu des légendes murmurant que les premier esprits étaient eds anges qui ont refusé de prendre part dans la Guerre des Cieux, et que pour leur indifférence, on leur a pris la capacité d'agir selon leur propre désir en toute indépendance et obligé à accomplir leur tâche pour toujours. *You know that intrinsically demons and angels fall under a similar loose classification as spirits, and that some spirits attempt to masquerade as them. You have a pretty good understanding of whether or not you're dealing with something impersonating an angelic/demonic entity, or if you've had the misfortune to stumble on the real deal. Vous connaissez les Khiminaghe et offrendes appropriés des esprits de votre spécialité ainsi que le nom véritable d'une poignée d'esprits utiles. *Vous connaissez les Khiminaghe et offrendes appropriés de la plus part des esprits de votre spécialité ainsi que le nom véritable d'une poignée d'esprits utiles *Vous avez entendu la rumeur qu'occasionnelement un voyageur umbral peut se perdre et devenir lui-même un esprit *Vous savez que les hommes et les animaux possédé par des esprits pour une longue période peuvent être classé en trois catégories: Ceux possédé par des esprit du ver (appelé Fomori); Ceux possédé par les esprits de la Tisseuse (appelé Drones) et ceux possédé par des esprits du sauvage (appelé Gorgones). *Vous savez que chacun de ces êtres possédés développe des traits en rapport avec le type d'esprit qui le possède (Drones, par exemple, cesse de vieillir). *''You know that roughly below Aeons are Praceptors (occasionally called Jagglings amongst the non-Astral courts) who serve specific aspects of their Aeon.(ex: The Aeon of the Moon might have a Praeceptor of the Waning Moon, or the Moon as it relates to the tides), that below them are the Minions (sometimes called Servitors or just reclassed as "lesser Jagglings") who in turn serve the Praeceptors, and that lastly are the Minor Umbrood (Gafflings) who are animal-like, only vaguely self-aware and usually lead very short life cycles in the spirit realms. You still have no clue as to how a spirit might move from one rank to another - or if they even can. '' Connaissance des esprits 5 : * Vous savez qu'un Esprit peut devenir puissant en dévorant d'autres esprits, c'est ainsi qu'un gafflin peut devenir un jagglin, ect... * Vous connaissez les Khiminaghe et offrendes appropriés des esprits de votre spécialité ainsi que le nom véritable de nombreuses esprits utiles. * Vous savez que toute créature qui trop longtemps et trop profondément dans l'umbra ou le haut umbra risque de se déconnecter de leur corps et de devenir des esprit a part entière, incarant un aspect de leur personnalité. Vous savez que de tel esprit sont rare et se montre souvent très volatie. * Vous savez qu'au bout de plusiseurs années de possession spirituelle, il ne reste pas grand chose de l'hôte, et que de nombreuse créature possédée meurent lorsque l'esprit quitte leur corps. * You know that the Aeons existed before all other spirits, and that they have never been usurped in their station. You get the impression that they existed before all things.